The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, for example, webpages, image files, and videos. These resources include content for particular subjects, items, or interests of users. A search system can aid a user in identifying one or more resources in response to receiving a search query. A search query is data that a user submits to a search engine to find information to satisfy the user's informational needs or criteria. The search queries are usually in the form of text, e.g., one or more query terms or other criteria selected by a user. The search system selects resources based on the query and provides search results that link to the selected resources. The search results are typically presented to a user; however, even if ranked or scored, the presentation of the results may not best suited for a particular user or allow a user to make a quick or informed decision. A user often is not confident in the results returned, especially in cases where a large number of results match the terms or criteria. As a result, a user is left with combing through pages of results or giving up in frustration.